Drywall or other sheets of material are commonly used to cover walls, ceilings and the like in houses and other buildings. Prior to installation of the drywall, stacks of drywall are commonly positioned in the building structure, with a lower edge of the drywall resting on a floor surface, and an upper edge of the drywall resting against the building wall or the adjacent drywall sheet. Individual sheets of drywall are taken from the stack of sheets for installation. Although the drywall may be positioned flat on the floor, such a stack takes up a relatively large amount of floor space and can create excessive load stresses on the floor joists by moving the weight of the material toward the room's center and away from load bearing walls. Material that is laid flat can also limit ingress and egress through hallways and other confined areas. Also, standing the product up on edge for cutting and handling during the installation process may be difficult if the sheets are initially positioned flat on the floor surface.
Sheets of drywall may be quite heavy, such that a large number of sheets of drywall resting on edge against a building wall may represent a large total weight. If the sheets of drywall are tipped outwardly away from the building wall, the entire stack of drywall may fall to the floor. The large weight of the drywall sheets creates a potential hazard for workers or other individuals in the area.
Accordingly, a way to alleviate the above-identified problems would be beneficial.